Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a system for displaying images including a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel with a patterned planarization layer.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate are bonded together by a seal. Then, a space between the two substrates is filled with a liquid crystal material to form a liquid crystal display panel.
In conventional liquid crystal display panels, after a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of scan lines and data lines are formed on the array substrate, a planarization layer is blanketly formed over the array substrate to cover the TFTs, the scan lines, and the data lines. The adhesion between a material of the planarization layer and a metal material used for the scan lines and the data lines and the adhesion between a material of the planarization layer and an inorganic material used for the TFTs, such as silicon oxide or silicon nitride are poor. Thus, peeling easily occurs between the planarization layer and the metal lines of the scan lines and the data lines, and between the planarization layer and the inorganic material of the TFTs. If so, then, there is poor bonding between the CF substrate and the array substrate, which may lead to the separation of the CF substrate and the array substrate. Therefore, the yield of the conventional liquid crystal display panels is poor.